


(un)love you

by starrysoul



Category: True Beauty - Yaongyi (Webcomic), 여신강림 | True Beauty (Korea TV)
Genre: Canon - Korean Drama, F/M, First Love, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friendzone, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:28:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29121204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrysoul/pseuds/starrysoul
Summary: "could you ever stop loving someone?" where seojun decides whether "unloving" jugyeong was possible, not when she's laying beside him in a rainy saturday evening.
Relationships: Seojun Han/Jugyeong Lim
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	(un)love you

“could you ever stop loving someone?” seojun gave jugyeong a look, completely taken off guard by the sudden query, the light illuminating from the screen was bright, yet alluring. her gaze remain glued on the question flashed across the screen, before leaning back. “you know, i really can’t answer this.”

he rolled his eyes, sarcasm written all over his face, “stop being a coward.” he sneered. jugyeong looked at him with disbelief, over dramatically putting her hand on her chest before laughing lightly. “i just can’t, stupid.” she chuckles, chest rising as she did. seojun laughed a long with her, shaking his head as his mind started generating conclusions after conclusions, which made him undeniably conscious around his very own best friend. “i don’t wanna conclude things, lim jugyeong.”

she clicked her tongue in disagreement with the sound of her full name, ruffling his hair with her arm against his shoulder, and on that moment, seojun swore his soul ached. thankfully, the screen was their only source of light, and jugyeong had no idea how his cheeks were in a bright shade of red and how his breathing hitched. he had to admit, lim jugyeong's effect really does control him in ways he couldn't imagine. after all, they've been friends for what? two? to three years at most?

it was a rainy saturday night, and jugyeong ended up in his apartment after a busy day in the academy. it was their scheduled movie night though, after seojun swore he'd do anything to cheer his best friend up after getting ghosted by no other than the lee suho for almost two years and counting now, but he couldn’t help but feel that sudden urge of butterflies slowly creeping from his stomach like magic slowly tingling towards the end of his fingertips as jugyeong greeted him on his doorstep looking absolutely fluffy with a huge yellow shirt paired with sweats that he has always seen her on when she felt lazy, or even comfortable. it was a very soft feeling. like a huge wave before dropping into calmness. like falling in love.

you’re so stupid. 

he thought to himself, but that didn’t stop him from pulling jugyeong into the comfort of his now own apartment, and that’s how the two arrived to this very scene, sitting on a couch while scrolling on naver in search of today’s deepest philosophical questions. 

“i’m not asking you to jump to conclusions.” jugyeong complains, pointing a finger towards his direction. seojun shrugged, “well, i can’t help it.” he states before shifting closer to her warm body. “i’m your best friend you asshole.” his voice was soft yet it felt like it was being held back of emotions. in fact, seojun felt like he already knew why she couldn’t answer it, he just wanted to hear it from jugyeong herself. 

she smiles softly, looking above the ceiling, observing it for a while, before settling comfortably against him. “it’s because i haven’t arrived at that point yet.” jugyeong paused, her thoughts swirling before speaking again. “the point where i wanted to stop.” she continues.

this was a bad idea. it felt like seojun was digging his own grave. he was currently signing up for his life’s biggest heartbreak but here he is, in a couch inches away from someone he truly loves, prying an answer that would certainly break him. unloving is in reverse, and its existence isn't real, but the act of ‘more’ does. you don’t and can never stop from loving someone, the heart just perceives someone or something you’ll think about more, care for more, love more.

“i don’t wanna stop loving him.” 

jugyeong finishes her answer with a lopsided grin, before sighing happily. seojun felt the painful contentment radiate from her, with her eyes glimmering in joy and regret, but he understood her. jugyeong badly didn’t want to stop from loving suho, and seojun didn’t want to stop from loving her either. but maybe, just maybe, in a game of two where only one succeeds, he'd be more than willing to take up the act and finally love himself more than his own best friend, lim jugyeong.

seojun finally turns to her, their eyes meeting as he felt his soul beautifully reach its highest peak, as it calms with the barter of soft smiles and laughs, before jugyeong lays her head on his shoulder. the phone screen finally switches off, and so does han seojun's first love.


End file.
